


Hunt, Angels, Forts, and Families.

by Markuse88



Series: Markuse88 Inktober 2019 [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic McDanno, Family Feels, M/M, Surprise Ending, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: Danny has a fun-filled and frozen morning with Steve and the kids.





	Hunt, Angels, Forts, and Families.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2019 Inktober list. The prompt is Snow. This is self-edited so all mistakes are mine. Beta-read for content by the amazing Cowandcalf. I would love to hear your thoughts and I hope you enjoy. Also please feel free to offer suggestions for tags as I tend to come up blank.

Danny tramped through the snow as quietly as he could, the crunch of his steps was overloud in the quiet though and with every step he expected to be caught. A sound behind him had him dashing behind a nearby tree. The barren wood didn’t provide much cover but Danny was grateful for the protection. Living in Hawaii had spoiled him. He was cold and stiff despite multiple layers, the base layer of which were long johns, along with gloves, hat, scarf, and boots. 

The cold would slow his reaction time and his only saving grace was the fact that his pursuers were likewise affected by the cold and, in places, near knee-deep snow.

A dull whooshing sound was the only warning Danny had before he felt the impact against the back of his head. It was only his scarf that kept the snow from dripping under his collar.

Danny whipped around and saw Steve, bold as brass in his own winter gear, with a bundled up Grace and Charlie on either side of him. Steve actually looked a little nervous, likely as not he hadn’t meant to aim for Danny’s head, but Grace and Charlie were laughing hardily. Mildly miffed Danny forced out a laugh, more to put Steve at ease, before taking off again.

Danny listened to the three of them laughing as they gave chase. He zigged and zagged to dodge the snowballs they were sending after him. Headshots didn’t count in Snow Hunt so he still needed to be tagged, once by each of them, and he was determined to make sure that didn’t happen. He just had to make it back to the Base.

Danny had a slight advantage of having grown up playing in this particular park so he knew the terrain better than the three of them. A snowball whipped past his head and Danny put on a bit more speed, heading for a small group of trees. They were winter bare but grew close enough that he would have some cover. He could even try and get a shot in at one of them.

Snow Hunt was a long-standing Williams family game. Danny and his siblings had made it up when they were kids. Rules were simple. One person was the hunted while the other three were the hunters. The Hunters had to travel in a pack and won if each of them landed a snowball on the hunted. Once one of them got a hit they couldn’t throw anymore. The hunted won if they landed a ball on each of the hunters. Once tagged the hunters couldn’t throw anymore. Doing so was a double-edged sword for the hunted though. On one hand, it was fewer snowballs they had to dodge. On the other, though it lessened the number of shots they had to take to lose.

Having lost Steve and the kids, they had let him go to prolong the game he was sure, Danny ducked down behind a larger tree and started forming snowballs. On one hand, he was happy to be able to share the tradition with his kids and Steve, but on the other, he still wasn’t sure how the hell managed to get saddled as the hunted.

Crunching footsteps behind him brought Danny around and as the little group came into sight. Danny winged a snowball and caught Steve, the biggest target, straight in the chest. Steve let out an oomph of surprise before smiling and dropping the snowballs in his arms. Danny didn’t have time to gloat though, Grace and Charlie were grabbing and reforming the snowballs Steve had dropped. Danny lurched out of the way as the two of them started messily lobbing snowballs at him. Dodging for one of the large trees he tossed one and caught Grace in the leg.

“Damn it….oops.” He heard her swear and then what was obviously the sound of her slapping a hand over her mouth. Danny snorted and peeked around the tree, intending to gently tag Charlie to end the game, but as he did so Charlie grabbed up one of the larger snowballs and came running at him full tilt.

“I’m gonna get you Danno!” Charlie shouted and Danny’s heart melted at the smile on his boy’s face.

Trying to make it look natural, not that Charlie would notice, Danny move from behind the tree and fake tripped to fall on his hands and knees. With a high pitched battle cry Charlie dove on him. Danny caught him and used the momentum to roll, scooping Charlie to his chest, and as he landed on his back Charlie smashed his snowball to his side.

“We win!” Charlie shouted, throwing his arms up in triumph as he moved to sit on Danny’s stomach.

“Yea you did kiddo.” Danny smiled up at his boy before laying back and fanning his arms and legs out.

“What are you doing Danno?” Charlie asked him, confused.

“I’m making a snow angel.” Danny replied with a smile.

“I wanna do that too.” Charlie exclaimed, scrambling off him. Danny sat up and watched as Charlie moved over to an open space before falling back on his back and swishing his arms and legs around frantically.

“No Charlie, that’s too fast. Like this.” Grace explained before lying down near Charlie and moving her arms and legs more slowly.

As he watched Steve came over and extended a hand. Danny took it and let himself be pulled to his feet.

“You took a dive.” Steve whispered to him as he pulled him to his side.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Danny replied, pressing a quick kiss to Steve’s lips before turning back to the kids.

Steve didn’t reply, just smiled at Danny, and pulled him against his side. The two of them stood there in the snow with smiles and watched Grace and Charlie make their snow angels. After a few moments the two of them got up and they made their way back to the main area of the park. It was more crowded now, but not by much, and Danny the kids grabbed an open spot while Steve disappeared back to their rental car. He came back a few minutes later with two rectangular, plastic boxes with handles on top that Danny didn't recognize. Steve just smiled proudly when Danny asked about it before scooping snow up in it. A second latter he had a perfectly formed brick of snow at his feet.

“Wow, so cool! Steve, let’s make a fort!” Charlie exclaimed and grabbed one of the buckets. Danny watched with a smile as Steve beamed at Charlie, vibrating with an enthusiasm that matched his sons before the two of them took off. The two of them were instantly absorbed in their task and Danny turned to find Grace smiling at the pair as well.

“Well, they’re doing their thing. Come on Monkey, let’s get some snowmen built to go with the mansion they’re gonna build.” Danny told her and Grace just laughed before starting.

As the two of them were rolling snowballs Danny couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He was cold, a little damp, and a bit achy but he was so _happy_. When Steve had surprised him with four tickets and a hotel reservation for Christmas in Jersey with his family Danny had been over the moon. He’d been dying to get the kids back to Jersey to visit his family. Even more, since he and Steve had officially gotten together. The first year they were together Rachel had insisted on taking the kids to England to visit her family. This year though they were all his and Steve had managed to clear, barring some sort of catastrophe, a full five days (including the weekend) of vacation time for them.

They were on their second day and had gotten up a few hours ago to find that the flurries from the night before had increased dramatically and dropped a small mountain of snow across Newark. So at the request of his children and boyfriend, (one might say begging and bribing respectively), Danny had pushed breakfast with his parents back to lunch, on him and Steve, and they trooped out to one of the larger parks to play.

“Danno, come on, we have to beat Steve and Charlie!” Grace broke Danny out of his thoughts and came back to himself to realize he was staring absently into space. Grace, however, was already two-thirds of the way through a medium-sized snowman. With stones scavenged from a nearby footpath making up their faces and fallen tree limbs their arms Danny and Grace were able to put together 4 decently made snowmen. As he looked over their handy work Danny was quick to realize that it was supposed to be a snow representation of the four of them. While he hadn’t been paying attention Grace had carved out a tie-shape on the front of one of the larger ones. The other one sported rectangular divots low on its sides that resembled the cargo pockets of Steve’s pants. The two on either side were obviously Grace and Charlie if their size was anything to go by.

“You guys made a Snow-Danno and Snow-Steve.” Charlie’s exclamation brought Danny to the awareness that he and Steve were behind them. Charlie moved to inspect the snow family more closely while Steve came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“They look great Danno, but I don’t think they can fit in the fort.” Steve spoke quietly before wallowing his collar down and pressing a cold kiss to the back of his neck.

“Maybe not, but I like to think that they fit together.” Danny replied, leaning back against Steve’s chest. Steve tightened his grip around his waist and rested his chin on Danny’s shoulder.

“Yea, I like to think so too.” Steve replied, voice light and happy.

They took a group picture with the snow-family, (Steve produced a collapsible selfie-stick from his inside pocket), and then individual shots with their respective snow-person. That had been Graces' idea. They also got a couple of pictures with Steve and Charlie posing with and in their not unimpressive square snow fort. It was safe to say that the area they had been building ii wouldn’t forget about them for a while.

On the way back to the hotel, for hot drinks and hotter showers before lunch, Danny thought on the next few days. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and they had plans to meet at his parents and watch Christmas movies with the family. Steve would finally get to meet Stella. Christmas would be its usual loud and chaotic affair, in true Williams’ fashion of course, and Danny was glad they had wrapped and shipped their gifts earlier that month.

However there was one gift that Danny had kept to himself. Had kept carefully hidden for _months_. He had already talked to his parents and sisters. With Grace, but not Charlie because his son was incapable of keeping a secret, and they all loved the idea. Both Grace and his mother may have said something along the lines of ‘about damn time’ but Danny wasn’t going to let that get to him.

If Danny had had any doubts about his choice they had been completely dispelled the morning spent traipsing through a bitterly cold and snow-coated park. The unadulterated joy on Steve’s face as they played had been enough but the warm, soft looks he had given the kids every time they looked or talked to him was the icing on the cake.

He came to Jersey with a boyfriend, he was leaving with a fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> This will TOTALLY be expanded later on. Or a follow-up written. I've already got notes made up for it. Hope you all enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing it.   
Find me on tumblr @ https://mcdannoangelwolf.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Asking Permission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299663) by [RandoFando_Spoonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie)


End file.
